Meminjamkan Waktu
by rhalia
Summary: Kau menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri pada penderitaan. Ekspektasi berlebihanmu, pada akhirnya menjadi siksa yang harus kau terima. Puaskan dirimu dengan kutukan mengerikan dari nama yang dilayangkan untukmu.


Fandom : My Name is Kim Sam Soon

Character : Kim Sam Soon , Hyun Jin-Heon

Genre : Tragedy

Biarkan saja! sesuatu yang rusak terkadang tak harus diperbaiki. Cukup begitu saja. Tidak perlu maaf, karena segala sesuatu memiliki waktu untuk berubah. Begitu juga denganmu. Dia. Dan mereka.

… Jadi, biarkan saja …

Puaskan dirimu dengan kutukan mengerikan dari nama yang dilayangkan padamu. _Nikmati saja setiap rasa sakit dan pedihmu. Cukup begitu saja._

Sam Soon melihat dengan pandangan kecut sebuah tiket pesawat di pinggir mejanya. Sekejap ia memalingkan muka. Tapi tubuhnya bergerak mendekat dan menarik dengan kasar tiket tak berdosa itu. Menarik pegangan laci, meletakkan tiket di dalamnya dan menutupnya. Lagi. Dengan kasar. Semua jelas, waktunya sudah selesai.

Membiarkan krim keluar dengan tidak beraturan dari split bukan kebiasaannya. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, ia hanya mampu melakukan satu tarikan napas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Dia muak. Baginya, kue seharusnya dibuat dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kesungguhan. Namun dia menghianati kepercayaannya sendiri. Dengan wajah cemberut seprti biasa, dia memalingkan pandangannya. Melihat penggiling kue kering dan sekejap sudah berada di tangannya. Hanya kurang dari sepersekian detik, kue di depannya sudah akan hancur jika tidak ada tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sam Soon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa melihat-pun, Sam Soon sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang menggagalkan niat sarkastiknya.

Buru-buru perempuan 30 tahun itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia membuang mukanya dan pergi begitu saja. Hyeon Jin-Heon menyadari, apapun yang dia lakukan hanya akan memperburuk segalanya. Setidaknya… ya, setidaknya dia mengerti Sam Soon sudah mengalami banyak 'kutukan' dan dia tak ingin membuat perempuan itu semakin terkutuk – meskipun sudah dia lakukan.

**Meminjamkan waktu**

"Ya, menjauhlah! Jangan biarkan kau berada di jangkauanku, atau aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu."

Seorang Kim Sam Soon akhirnya memecahkan kebisuan selama satu setengah jam. Mereka duduk, satu meja, tempat dimana cinta mungkin pernah ada untuk Kim Sam Soon. _Bon Appetite_ di malam hari. Sudah tutup, hanya beberapa berkas sinar lampu, menghasilkan siluet kedua orang yang terpaku.

"Baiklah." Kata Jin-Heon tenang.

Ya, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sam Soon berharap lebih. Sedikit perlawanan meskipun hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Perempuan 30 tahun mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Seragam koki beserta topi putih bergaris biru tua di bagian lingkar kepalanya. Baju dengan dasi hitam, dan pin bertuliskan nama Kim Hee-Jin. Tertata begitu rapi dan bersih. Meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kurasa sudah selesai aku di sini. Hari-hari di _Bon Appetite_ selama tiga tahun ini sangat menyenangkan. Terimakasih atas bimbingan manajer selama ini." Sam Soon membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih datar. Begitu juga dengan pria yang menurutnya begitu tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau akan pegi?" tanya Jin-Heon tiba-tiba. Sebersit harapan muncul di benak Sam Soon. Berharap pria 27 tahun akan mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai di sini."

Jin-Heon menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Membuag muka, menerawang jauh. tak dapat ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Hati kecil Sam Soon merasa menang. Jin-Heon berdiri dari duduk, berjalan melewati beberapa meja, menjauh dari Sam Soon. Beberapa waktu, ia kembali dengan dua gelas yang dia jepit antara jari-jari tangan kirinya. Dan sebotol wayne. Ia meletakkan segelas tepat di depan Sam Soon, dan di depannya. Ia menuangkan seperempat gelas untuk masing-masing.

"Jika kau pergi, setidaknya kita harus bersulang sekali saja."

Tidak seperti petir di siang bolong. Hayalan indah Sam Soon seketika runtuh. Singa di dalam dirinya seketika terbangun. Ia berdiri sambil menekankan tangannya di atas meja, gelas berisi wayne sedikit bergetar, mengacaukan isi di dalamnya. Dia berlalu mendorong pintu _Bon Appetite_ –mungkin- untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia berjalan cepat, dan semakin cepat, kemudian berlari. Kali ini dia tidak membayangkan Jin-Heon akan berlari pula untuk mengejarnya meskipun begitu yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Gadis bodoh! Sebuta itukah kau untuk memahami sedikitpun, kau dan segala kemungkinan adalah dua hal yang berseberangan. Jauh. Kau hanya bisa melihat kemungkinan dari jauh. Nampak indah, tapi tak pernah nyata. Apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari dirimu? Kau – kau – hanyalah Kim Sam Soon. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari perempuan 30 tahun yang frustasi untuk mendapatkan cinta dan memiliki nama Kim Sam Soon. Semuanya telah nampak sempurna.

Pikiranmu selalu sederhana. Sama seperti anak kecil. Semua terlihat mudah dalam pemikiranmu. Semua nampak sempurna. Masalahmu hanyalah membiarkan dirimu terbunuh oleh ekspekatasimu sendiri. Ya,… semestinya kau menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlampau jauh.

Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktumu. Mengobral mimpi pada pikiranmu sendiri. Sudah waktunya kau mengembalikan semuanya. Sekalipun nantinya kau akan merindukan saat ketika kau berharap banyak, ketika kau bisa membayangkan dirimu bahagia dengan orang yang tidak mungkin. Kau sudah kalah nona.

Mungkin perutmu terasa mual, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalamnya ketika kau menatap Jin-Heon. Hingga kemudian kau berusaha mengacuhkannya. Kau hanya menghindari perasaanmu. Ketika semua hormon, oksitosin-dopamin-adrenalin mu bisa seketika membunuhmu, hanya dengan melihat pria 27 tahun – 3 tahun lebih muda darimu. Mata sayu dan senyuman yang khas.

Tapi kau sudah membiarkan dirimu terlalu jauh. Meski kau terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi mundur perlahan bisa jadi pilihan paling memungkinkan. Untuk membahagiakan egosime-mu sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin mau pergi?" tanya Ibu Sam Soon pada puterinya

"Tentu saja. Ibu tidak melihat betapa bahagianya aku sekarang? Kembali ke negeri itu. Dimana aku bisa belajar membuat kue lebih baik dari sekarang?" Sam Soon memperlihatkan senyum yang dibuat-buat ke arah ibunya. Lalu dia kembali memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam kopor.

"Ah… yasudah lah… terserah kau saja." Sang Ibu telah menyerah menghadapi anaknya sendiri.

Sam Soon terduduk di samping ranjang. Dia meraih tiket pesawat dan membukanya. 'Paris' kota yang menjadi tujuan-nya. Persinggahannya. Kembali lagi ke negeri indah penuh cinta. Cinta di sekitarnya, meski bukan untuknya. Matanya masih menerawang jauh. Tiba-tiba teringat keangkuhan tuan muda kaya, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan mata sayu. Di lain cerita, ketika Sam Soon mebuat lelucon dengan kepala koki di Bon Appetite, sekilas, dia melihat tuan muda tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan sangat tulus. Setidaknya demikian yang Sam Soon pikirkan dulu.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir. Dia berharap melihat Jin-Heon dari kejauhan. Berlarian mengejar-nya dan menembus pemeriksaan tiket di bandara. Dengan susah payah akhirnya menemukan Sam Soon. Menarik lengannya dan seketika mencengkeram Sam Soon dengan kedua lengan yang dikaitkan ke pinggang dan punggung perempuan itu.

Sejenak Sam Soon tidak bisa membedakan apa yang dia pikirkan dengan kenyataan. Tapi tuan muda tidak juga datang. Sam Soon menbuang muka dengan wajah datar.

"Bodoh!"

"_Ketika kau menempatkan harapan terlalu jauh, suatu saat kau akan terluka karenanya"_

… _To be continued_


End file.
